Mummies and Romance
by where-the-wind-blows-me
Summary: When Caroline Salvatore's brothers discover a map to an ancient city full of riches (AKA the book of the Dead) and the only man who knows how to get there is Klaus, the adventure begins. Soon someone releases an old mummy and a few plagues. "How do I know you aren't lying?" "Because, Sweetheart, I've been there." Klaroline based in the movie "The Mummy"
1. Chapter 1

**_Woah! Look who came back from the dead? Me that's who! Okay so I have been working on this story for a few months and I am pretty excited about the concept. Basically it is klaroline!the mummy. I will be making adaptions to fit my liking as well as yours. Also those of you who are reading "in time we will wait" I am updating today! hooray! okay so I hope you enjoy the prologue and I'll see you at the bottom._**

_**disclaimer-I do not own TVD, If I did Kol would be alive, Haley and Tyler would be having the wolf cubs and Klaroline would rule NOLA**  
_

_Egypt 1919_

They had traveled for months, without orders across Egypt to find nothing but this crumbling excuse for an ancient city. Now having angered natives from a close by village the soldiers were forced to defend themselves. The heat of the desert was unbearable as Klaus and his men ran into the dead city of Hamunaptra, trying to get away from a small army of men who had followed them. The captain called to Klaus, telling him to ready the men behind the city wall. As the men sat on a slight edge still covered by the four foot wall, Klaus signaled them to have guns at the ready. Soldiers started loading their weapons as the second in command looked warily at the horsemen, increasing quickly onto the garrison, and turned to his friend. As he cleared a space for himself and his gun pushing the sand away from the wall a bit. When he did he hit something shaking it to clean he put it in his pocket for later inspection.

"You still with me?"

"Your struggles are my struggles, friend," Finn said.

Klaus laughed at the inside joke, remembering the trouble Finn had caused when the pair had first met. He'd said those same words back then.

Suddenly, he heard the yell of his captain ordering his horse. When he looked around, he saw his captain running away from the deadly battle.

"Looks like you just got promoted," his partner joked, following his gaze.

Suddenly finding himself in charge, Klaus Mikaelson turned back to the attack. He held his gun higher and began shouting orders.

"Steady!" The enemy were a close hundred feet away charging on horses screaming a foreign battle cry that was not lost on his garrison.

"Steady!" At fifty feet and closing, his soldiers began to look nervous.

"FIRE!" he called and shooting began. Though his men seemed to have the advantage, their older guns put them at a loss when the front line of the other side continued to push forward. His soldiers then began to retreat without permission, taking the lead from Finn who turned screaming for a retreat. Looking around, he realized he was the only one still at the crumbling wall. Pulling out a smaller gun of his, he ran, occasionally turning to shoot at whomever of the enemy was pursuing him. Nearing the center of the ancient city, he saw Finn running into one of the buildings and called out to him.

"Finn! Where are you going?"

With no answer, Finn turned into a dilapidated building and began to close the door.

"What are you doing?! Don't close that door! Don't close that door!" Klaus ran closer trying to cover himself from the gunfire. Finn however was only concerned with his own life and sealed the door behind him.

Klaus ran, his enemies close behind, to the closed door. Once he realized the old building wouldn't open for him, he turned and fired a shot, killing the man closest to him, buying time to run for safety. Soon, most of his men were dead or gone.

He ran into a dead end, where he could see the head of an old god's statue peeking through the sand. Klaus watched as the last four men on horses gained on him, and, realizing he had no chance to escape, he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

He stood listening for the sound of his enemies, and his heart beating to the rhythm of the galloping of their horses. Suddenly, they stopped. The horses began to whinny, and soon the noises faded as the men rode away in unexplained fear. As he opened one eye to look around, Klaus saw that he was the only one in the area. Then a loud guttural noise came from the ground, and sand started rising in short sprouts, almost as if a geyser was behind the act. The blonde decided it was time to leave and find some civilization and began his trek across the desert. Walking away, he looked up the cliff next to the dead city in Egypt and saw several men watching him.

"Should we kill him?" one asked.

"No," the leader replied. "The desert will do that for us."

_five years later 1924_

"Setti The First," Caroline spoke to herself, deep in concentration as the put the books away. "Atlas volume one, two, and three."

She was once again alone in the Cairo library organizing the shelves. It was an ambitious project, considering the room was about two hundred feet wide with all of the bookshelves in a circle. The formation left an empty space in the middle for some moving room, but the sheer volume of books was impressive.

As the only librarian qualified within fifty miles, Caroline was often left to herself to make everything look organized, while her boss, Alaric was probably off drinking with her brothers again. Caroline was just finishing up with the books, standing on a ladder with only a few steps to the top of it when something caught her eye.

"The Life of Cleopatra, thats an L," she said looking for where the book should go "L, L,L, Ah! there you are!"

Caroline turned slightly to face the bookshelf behind her and reached with book in hand to put it away. "Almost there, just a little further."

She leaned in just a little too much, and before she knew it, the ladder went with her. Caroline dropped the book and frantically tried to balance herself and the ladder so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh no," she cried, leaning back and forth between shelves. She lost balance and tipped forward, pushing the bookshelf over, creating a domino effect. Each bookshelf would land on the one in front of it. They fell in order, circling the room. She crawled away before the last one fell and stood in the middle looking at the damage.

"Oops," she whispered.

No sooner had the incident happened that she heard an all too familiar voice. "What, Caroline, what did you do?" Alaric said, at a loss for words to describe the sorry state of his library.

"It was an accident," she explained meekly.

"Well I certainly didn't think you did it on purpose," he said. "Please tell me, Caroline, this is the fifth time this month something like this has happened. Why do I put up with you?"

"You-you-you put up with me because I can read and write hieroglyphics and I well," the librarian stuttered nervously. "I'm the only person within a hundred miles who can organize this!"

Alaric sighed, "I put up with you because your brothers used to be two best archeologists in the area! I don't care how long it takes Care, straighten up this mess!" Alaric turned from her and left to his office.

"Not to mention they are also your favorite drinking buddies," she said under her breath as she began to clean.

"I heard that!" he called

A few minutes later Caroline heard a strange creak coming from the basement where the artifacts were kept. Curiosity getting the best of her, the blonde went to investigate. Grabbing a torch from the side of the hallway, she proceeded, listening for the noise again.

"Is anyone here?" she called. The hallway responded, the strange noise coming back louder. This time, though, it appeared to come from a coffin containing one of the newer mummy exhibits.

She swore she heard heavy breathing as she approached the coffin. Once she was in front of it, she timidly reached to open it. Suddenly the top swung open revealing a mummy sitting up, and Caroline jumped back screaming. When she realized she had bumped into someone, her screams became louder. Soon she heard the hysterical laughter of Damon and Stefan, her older brothers. She opened her eyes and watched as Damon drunkenly crawled out of the coffin, Stefan tripping over himself to help his brother sit on the ground, leaving space for their sister to sit in between them.

"You two have no respect for the dead!" she admonished.

"Lighten up sister!" Damon called, helping her to sit next to him. "You have no sense of _fun_."

"Well I'm having a bit of a rough day. The Bembridge Scholars turned down my application again saying I don't have enough experience, and Alaric yelled at me, too. I made a little mess in the library," Caroline said, pulling her knees up to her, hands covering her face.

Stefan hugged her. "It'll be okay, Care, besides, we have just the thing to cheer you up. " The younger brother searched his pocket.

"Oh no. I don't want to see whatever it is, I swear if I have to take another trinket to the curator to try and-"

Stefan held out his hand, cutting her off. "I have something for you."

In his hand was a round shaped box, with old etchings on the sides of it and two buttons across from each other.

_A very old_ something. "Where did you get this?"

"We picked it up down on a dig in Thebes," Damon explained. "Care, we have been looking for a long time for a big break. Tell us we found it." he asked softly.

Turning it in her hands she saw the two buttons on either side. When she pressed it the top of the trinket, it opened, revealing an old piece of paper.

"Boys," she paused, looking up at them, her smile wide. "I think you've found something."

_**Well? What did you think? To answer some questions, yes Caroline is OOC right now but she will come into her own soon enough! She is freaking Queen and Queens are not weak!**_

_**okay so review please! I'd like to know whether or not to continue with this idea...**_


	2. Jail time

**_Okay it is another quick update, but I was kind of busy this week and I am at my parents' for the weekend so I didn't have much time to work on it. I hope you guys like it, I am not exactly proud of it. Also in response to I PM I received earlier in the week, yes English is my first language and yes I do know how bad my grammar is. Sorry I'll find a beta soon! Any way read and enjoy!_**

"Alaric, do you see that symbol in the right hand corner?" Caroline asked excitedly, circling her boss' desk. "That is the symbol of Setti The First."

"Perhaps."

"Who is that?" Stefan asked. He and Damon had been standing of to the side trying not to get in the way of their sister and friend, but curiosity got the better of him.

"He was an old pharaoh in Egypt," Alaric waved it off.

The young blonde girl looked at him like he was ridiculous. She didn't know why, but she could tell that Alaric was trying to get her brothers to lose interest in the map they had found inside the weird little trinket. Well she simply wouldn't have any of that, the blonde wanted to see if what the map said was true and who better than her brothers, who had been the best at treasure finding and the _acquiring_ of ancient objects. Sure they hadn't had much in the way of discoveries since the last excavation with their parents whom had died due to a cave in while on the dig with their sons.

Neither Stefan or Damon talked about it but both had blamed themselves for their parents death five years ago. While they were bickering Giuseppe and Liz Salvatore chose to go ahead of the group and grab an ancient vase Stefan had read about. fortune was not on their side when the cave they were in collapsed leaving the boys on one side and their parents on the other.

"it not just some old pharaoh, this was Setti the first! He was one of the richest pharaohs of them all, this map is the key to finding Hamunaptra!" Caroline exclaimed.

"THE Hamunaptra?" Damon asked skeptically " city of the dead? Lost room of treasures?"

"YES" she said, knowing it was only a matter of time before they would find interest and would want to go on this trip. "i've already dated the map its over three thousand years old"

"you must be joking Hamunaptra is a myth" Alaric argued

"well yes! I hardly believe all the crap about it being protected by a cursed mummy" she explained "but I think the city would have existed"

"oh Come on Alaric everybody knows the story" Stefan stepped in "the entire place was rigged to fall under the sand at the flick of a switch from pharaoh"

"bunch of fairy tales and hokum" Alaric commented, leaning forward to get a better read on of the ancient text. As he did Damon noticed that the edge of the map had caught on fire from the candle on the desk. Caroline ran over to try to put it out but not before a whole corner was burnt off.

"you burnt the part about the lost city!" Damon said

"for the best guys" The curator spoke "most people spend their lives looking for it, some never return."

* * *

_The next day_

"welcome to Cairo prison" the warden said "my humble home"

"you said you found it on a dig in Thebes" Caroline hissed to her brothers. She was upset and had nothing but anger for her brothers since she found the truth out earlier in the day. Once Stefan said he knew how to resolve their missing map piece problem the younger sister insisted she come along. Apparently a dig in Thebes was actually making friends with a guy in a bar and stealing all his stuff. Not knowing they were headed to a prison Caroline had dressed up in a modest white sundress, and large white hat to protect her from the sun. One hand linked on each brother she dragged them forward.

"well I stretched the truth" Damon explained

"you lied"

"Caroline I lie to everybody what makes you so different?"

"I'm your sister!" she exclaimed

"Care that just makes you more gulliable" Stefan joked as they walked to the visiting area

"what exactly is this man in prison for?" The young blonde woman inquiried

"I don't know... and when I heard you were coming I asked him this myself" the warden Gilbert said coming to stand in front of an empty visitors cell

"and" Damon asked

"he said he was just looking for a good time"

As John Gilbert spoke there came yelling from the door behind the bars and a man fell through. His hair was long and dirty much like his clothes and beard, his hands were tied together; he was forced to stand on his knees to face the trio in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked then looked to Caroline grinning " and who's the broad?"

"Broad?" she about shrieked offended

"well we are sort of missionary types just traveling around" Damon lied stepping forward " and that is our sister Caroline"

"well I guess this isn't a total loss" he let his eyes traveling the blonde girl with a leer, looking at Damon again he couldn't help but feel like he knew him " do I know you?"

"no I just have one of those faces" he said stepping forward trying to seem innocent.

Caroline could see the recognition in the man's eyes as he quickly punched the eldest brother square in the face. As Damon stumbled back to take care of his maybe broken nose and Stefan followed suit, Caroline couldn't help but step closer to the mystery man.

"we came to ask you about your puzzle box" she said carefully decreasing the space between her and the bars holding him back as to try and keep the discussion discreet and was shocked when he chuckled in amusement.

"no you didn't" he said

"I didn't?" she asked

"You came to ask me about Hamunaptra" speaking in a sexy English accent.

"shhhh" Caroline whispered "how do you know that?"

"because thats where I was when I found it"

"you swear?" the woman asked

"every damn day sweetheart"

"I didn't mean it like that" She was starting to get annoyed, he wouldn't say what she wanted him to.

"I know what you meant, and yes I've been there , Setti's place" he said jokingly putting his hands up and waving them magically " city of the dead"

"could you... umm" Caroline stepped closer once again now only with a few inches separating the two "could you tell me how to get there?" and he looked at her like she had two heads " I mean the exact location"

"you want to know?" he asked

"yes"she said leaning in closer now on her knees to hear him

"you really want to know?" he whispered

"yes"

As soon as she spoke, he reached his hand through the bars and grabbed her right under the chin and crashed his lips to hers. As soon as the kiss began it was over, he leaned back yelling "Then get me the hell out of here!"

He was ripped back by the guards and carried away quickly.

"What is his name and where are they taking him?"

"that dear girl is Niklaus Mikaelson, he is to be hanged..." he smiled cruelly "apparently he had a very good time." the warden added then turned on his heel walking away.

"What?!"Caroline said following him " you can't I need him !"

"that is what they all say Miss Caroline, I assure you, you can do much better than that for your needs" he said suggestively turning down a hall and taking a seat on a balcony to watch his prisoner hang. While further discussion was going on Klaus watched as the guard tightened the knot around his neck.

"any last requests?" he asked roughly

"yeah," Klaus began trying to take in a breath "loosen the knot and let me go"

the guard turned towards the warden and spoke in another language obviously asking him a question.

"no! of course you don't let him go!" John said

"I'll pay ten pounds for his release" Caroline asked desperate to saved the man's life

"I'd pay ten to watch him die"

"twenty"

"I'd prefer you" he said putting his hand on her knee, As he did she looked horrified and slapped his hand away from her. Warden Gilbert growled in anger and signaled for the hanging to continue, once he did the floor underneath Klaus dropped and he fell the rope tightening around his neck.

"his neck didn't break! Now we watch him suffocate!" he said with joy. This guy was seriously twisted.

"he knows the location to Hamunaptra!" Caroline said, and the warden turned in suprise.

"Really?"

"yes! If you release him we'll give you twenty percent!"

"Forty"

"Thirty"the blonde bargained, in haste knowing she had a limited time.

"twenty-five"

"Deal!" she exclaimed catching his slip-up.

Dejectedly with another wave of the Warden's hand the rope holding Klaus was cut as he fell to the ground. Klaus began to take in deep breaths trying to get back the air he had been denied in the process. He turned to see Caroline looking at him with victory. He now owed this beautiful woman his life, and knew that he would take her to the city of the dead if it was the last thing he did.

**_Okay so the next update will be longer but you won't get it for two weeks because next week I am updating "in time we will wait". So until next time please read and review!_**


	3. The Ferry

**_HEY LOOK WHO IS BACK! See? It didn't even take me a few months to update this time. First I wanted to apologize for not updating last week when I promised but I had a paper due that was forty percent of my grade no joke. Also I have decided to take up the NaNoWriMo Challenge starting with this chapter, which means a lot of updates constantly. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, normally I can't do over a thousand words so this will certainly be a challenge for me. So from now on this will be updated probably twice a week, one midweek and another on weekends. __Apparently I have been recommended to a few people and that really means so much to me. I don't do this for that kind of stuff, but still to be validated like that warms my heart so thank you so much!_**

**_ALSO a huge thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and followed. It really means a lot to me._**

**_And last but not least SOMEONE FANTASTIC MADE A COVER FOR THIS. A massive thank you to MidnightRippah and the fantastic ability to make me cry happy tears on a shitty day._**

**_Okay I am done, I hope you enjoy!_**

**The Cairo Ferry Dock**

The dock was crowded beyond belief, Caroline had to hold the back of Damon's shirt just to get through to the ferry. People were coming and going, bumping into them mostly the boat's crew loading cargo and animals to get to their destination. Stefan and Damon were discussing their new business partner, Klaus and his ability to be tardy. The four had agreed to meet at port an hour before but the Brit hadn't shown up yet. Deciding to just head to the boat and wait for him the brothers listened to their sisters' complaining.

"Do you guys really think he will be here?" the blonde asked

"Yes Caroline, he may be a thief but I don't think he's a liar" Stefan said

"Well I don't like him," Caroline started with an eye roll as she let go of Damon's shirt and walked in front of him, so she could look at her brothers. " I mean he's rude, Filthy, and a criminal"

"Anyone I know? Sounds an awful lot like your brothers sweetheart" a sarcastic voice called from behind her.

As Klaus walked up to greet the family he placed some of his luggage down and faced the enchanting blonde who had saved his life. As she turned to face him ready to call him out on his lateness _tour guide or not Caroline Salvatore does not tolerate that behavior. _Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the newcomer. He had gotten his hair cut so his blonde curls were close to his head and instead of the beard she had only found slightly attractive at their first meeting there was a tiny bit of scruff that made her wonder if it would itch if she kissed him again. Something she certainly didn't tell her older protective brothers about. And clearly had used some of his time getting fresh clothes. Caroline didn't think she'd seen anyone so handsome before.

"Sorry I'm late, figured it was time for a haircut and all, I hope you don't mind" he said looking at the brothers.

"Um, tha- that's fine" The girl claimed flustered.

"Great day for an adventure huh Klaus?" Damon asked with a friendly pat on the back.

"Yes Fantastic" he said jokingly checking for his billfold.

"Oh no, We don't steal from friends" Stefan claimed holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"That reminds me I hope you don't mind about the hit I gave you the other day Damon" Klaus said only slightly apologetic. These were the men who had gotten him in Jail in the first place.

"Honestly it happens more than you would expect" The blue-eyed man said with a laugh.

It was then that Caroline was able to shake herself out of her stupor and face Klaus again.

"So can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this isn't some sort of wild goose chase, because if you are I-"

She was cut off by Klaus suddenly taking her face into his hands to make unavoidable eye contact. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the brothers including the fact that he wasn't being pushed away by their sister either. They sent each other a look that promised that they and Klaus would be _talking _later today.

"Sweetheart, you saved my life the other day and I owe that to you. You don't know me well enough to trust me but I can promise that my word is my bond and I will see this through alongside your brothers even if it kills me."

_Damn, _she thought going back into that trance knowing if she spoke it certainly wouldn't be English. Opting to just nod her understanding instead she took his hands and pushed them off her face in order to compose herself.

"Well, Gentlemen and Caroline, I will see you later" Klaus said heading for the ramp to hand the captain his ticket to get on board the rickety ferry. The young blonde's eyes followed him as Damon walked away not wanting to see his sister so obviously gawking, while Stefan took the opportunity to tease her.

" Oh yeah, dirty, rude, complete scoundrel, nothing to like about him at all right Caroline?" He said in her ear laughing.

" Oh please shut up." She said rolling her eyes at being caught as Stefan headed up the ramp as well.

"Good morning to you Lovely Miss Caroline" at the sound of that voice she cringed, as John Gilbert stood in front of her.

"Seriously? What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to protect my investment" the warden defended sarcastically

"Don't you have a job or anything? You know prisoners to protect the world from?" The blond asked irritated. This was not in her plan and she did not do well off plan.

"I quit this morning, if this place is as valuable as they say I won't need a job anymore." he said walking away.

"How very responsible of you," she said.

* * *

**Later that night**

The moon hung high in the night sky as twenty men quietly rode down the river following the ferry at a distance waiting for the perfect time to strike. As they looked on they could hear loud music and the booming voice of a few Americans bragging about a poker game. On board, Klaus and Stefan walked to the main deck after having a few drinks together, the pair had started to get along famously after the "touch my sister and I'll kill you slowly" talk. Seeing Damon in the middle of a card game Stefan cursed quietly knowing that his brother though loved to gamble, that gambling certainly didn't love him back.

"Damon, Brother what are you doing" Stefan asked attempting to keep his anger in check while approaching the table.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm playing poker with my new found friends. Let me introduce you gentlemen, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and Atticus Shane this is my brother Stefan and our business partner Klaus Mikaelson." Damon said with a wave as he picked his cards up.

"Nice to meet you boys, would you like to sit? We could always use a few more players" Shane said with a smile.

Stefan looked to Damon to see if he needed to play in order to win the money his brother had probably lost back. With a subtle nod from him, the younger brother sighed and sat down waiting to be dealt in.

"No thanks Gentlemen, I only gamble my life, not money." Klaus said politely.

"Never? What if we were to bet you that we would make it to Hamunaptra before you?" Tyler said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Who said we were going there?" He Challenged

"he did" the three Americans said simultaneously pointing to Damon who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Well how "bout it?" the brunette repeated

"Alright," the military man said.

"And what makes you so confident?" Shane inquired.

"Well what makes you?"

This time the blonde called Matt spoke up "We got us a man who's been there"

"What a coincidence because Kla-" Damon was cut off by the kick under the table by his brother and stern looks from the Mikaelson. "Um whose play is it? Mine right?"

"Looks like we have ourselves a wager" Klaus said swinging his large duffle bag over his shoulder "Boys, Stefan, Damon" Then turned walking away from the group.

* * *

Klaus was walking towards the back of the ferry when he spotted Caroline by herself reading at a table. He took a moment to enjoy her quietly, he had never met a woman quite like her before. She could be such a spitfire at times it took him off guard, not to mention one of the smartest women he had ever met. The blonde had golden curls that would reflect the faintest of light that seemed to surround her. _Like an angel_ he thought to himself, that was the only explanation for such a beauty as her with her blue eyes and thirst for life. This was the twenties so he had met many "dangerous girls" pretending to look for adventure but Caroline was the only one brave enough to go and take her own adventure. He needed to speak to her more, so he walked over quietly hoping to startle her when he threw his bag on the table where she was reading. It worked, he slammed the bag down causing her to jump at the unexpected guest and noise.

"Oops" he said with a sly grin "didn't mean to scare you"

"The only thing that scares me Klaus, is your manners." Caroline spoke, yes she was being a little harsh but she wouldn't let him know how much he affected her.

"Still angry about that kiss are we?" keeping the smirk on his face

"Well," she said putting her book down to look him in the eye "if you can call _that _a kiss"

The look on his face changed quickly to anger and offense at her words, he unhooked the latches on his bag and let the contents roll out displaying various kinds of scary looking guns and ammunition.

"Did I miss something? Are we going to battle?" She said lightheartedly even though she was really freaking out about all the weaponry. As the man sat he picked up a smaller gun checking to make sure it was loaded.

"Love there is something out there, something under that sand and I intend to be prepared" he said placing the gun in a holster on his side.

"Well me too, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. My parents spoke about it when I was younger, they died a few years ago. I want to find it in their honor. My brothers think there is treasure there as well" Caroline spoke sadly remembering all the stories her parents used to tell her and her brothers about the ancient golden book and its location. "What do you think is out there?"

"In a word sweetheart? Evil." Klaus said ominously. "Some people say the place is cursed"

"Oh I don't believe all that stuff about the undead" she said as Klaus picked up the knife she took from his bag. "I do think one of the most famous books in history is there, the Book of Amunra, it contains all the spells and curses of the old kingdom, its what fascinated my parents and me about Egypt in the first place."

"And the fact that they say it's made of pure gold makes no nevermind to you does it?" he claimed wiping down his shotgun.

"Well look who actually paid attention in class!" She said sarcastically

"Actually I just like to know my treasure, the really exquisite stuff tends to catch my eye" he said giving her a suggestive wink.

She looked down to cover the slight blush on her cheeks, "why did you kiss me?" the blonde asked quietly.

He laughed a little not paying attention, "I was about to be hung, it seemed like a good idea at the time, love" still checking his gun Klaus didn't see the scowl form on her face from the comment.

"hmpft" she growled leaving the table upset.

"What? What did I say?" He asked clueless

As he turned around to put most of the weapons back into his bag he heard a noise similar to a wine bottle dropping and a whispered _dammit_. Recognizing the voice he went over to investigate. As he walked over Klaus saw a shadow that had been chasing him his whole life, he reached out grabbing the familiar man by his shirt to smash him against some of the cargo.

"Brother what I nice surprise!" the brunette claimed

"Kol what are you doing? Are you the one leading the Americans?" Klaus asked with an edge to his voice at his little brother showing up.

"Yup, Finn was going to, poor old pup died of alcohol poisoning. Sage is mighty upset." Kol claimed.

"I don't care about our traitorous mutual friend, You've never even been there, have you?"

"I cannot tell a lie to you good sir!" he exclaimed a little drunk " Finn told me about the place and the adventurous Americans, said I could keep half if I gave the rest to his beloved wife."

"Figures, the man was a coward but even in death he is still afraid of his wife."

"Nik you never even believed in Hamunaptra, why are you going?" Kol asked

They heard a horse make a noise of contentment and turned to see Caroline petting one of the horses on board. She looked over at them with anger in her eyes and childishly stuck her tongue out walking away.

"Do you see that girl? She saved my life, so I promised her I'd take her" Klaus said quietly

Kol laughed slapping him on the back "Well brother, she's certainly a tasty little thing."

"Say another word and I will tear out your liver"

"Alright, alright" Kol said leaning on the boat railing "I'll tell you one thing Nik, you always did have more balls than brains" he joked laughing

Klaus got a menacing look in his eye as he walked toward his brother suddenly pushing him overboard. "I did warn you"

As he walked back to his table and finished putting the guns away he noticed clear footstep markings from the side of the ferry covered in water. They were headed in the same direction Caroline had.

* * *

Caroline was walking around her room reading more about the book of the living trying to get her mind off of Klaus and that kiss from the other day. But she just couldn't, it had been so fierce and passionate, the blonde had never been kissed like that before. She was just imagining what else he could do with those lips.

"Calm down Caroline," she said out loud to herself " It wasn't even that good of a kiss" _lie _

She walked over to the mirror next to her bed to brush out her hair and hopefully her frustration. When she picked up the brush she was still so flustered it had slipped out of her hand clanging to the floor.

"Ugh" she cried bending over to grab it, as she stood up to finish the job she saw a man in the mirror standing behind her. She screamed and turned to look at the man with the scar across his eye and knife attached to his hand.

He grabbed her by the neck and forced her against the wall pushing the knife to her face "where is the map?" he asked threateningly.

"It's over there" she nodded her head to a table trying not to make any sudden movements.

"And the key?" he pushed the knife closer to her face "where is the key?"

"What key? I don't know of any key" Caroline screeched scared for her life, she knew this was probably it for her, she was going to die.

"Caroline!" the two heard from outside the door as Klaus kicked it in with a gun in his hand.

The man with the knife change their positions so that the weapon was across her neck and he was standing behind her. As Klaus pointed his gun he noticed the breeze in the room change just before the window opened to reveal another man in all black. As he fired he accidentally hit a lantern with a candle in it causing it to fall on the ground catching the curtains on fire. Using this distraction Caroline grabbed the lit candle in front of her and stabbed the man behind her in the eye. He let go of her screaming in pain as she ran to Klaus for protection. They backed out of the room with Klaus' continuous shots at her attackers, as Caroline ran down the hallway leading her away from the shooting she realized she had forgotten the ancient map.

"The map! I forgot the map!" she yelled turning around.

Before she could get too far Klaus grabbed her at the waist securing her to his side, "relax I have the map, it's all up here" he said pointing to his head pulling her away from the danger.

"That's not very comforting" She said trying to squirm away.

* * *

As they walked away Stefan and Damon ran from the opposite direction into her room to grab their sister.

"Care!" Stefan yelled as he ran in accidentally pushing the man with the scar in the bed that had caught on fire. As he watched the man start to burn Damon ran in behind him.

"Stef! Did you find - OH SHIT" he exclaimed looking at what his brother had done. Noticing the trinket he had originally stolen from Klaus he reached to grab it. The burning man went for it as well, blocking him with the knife and chasing the brothers out of the room. As they ran to get away from the man they saw people jumping off the edge of the boat and headed that way.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline came out of a back room where he handed her his bag.

"Hold this" he said while loading his revolver once again.

He leaned towards the open area to see if it was safe when more shots were fired from across the way. One of the men in all black was shooting at him and Caroline in a lethal way. He pushed the beautiful girl behind him to protect her while he waited for a good shot. As he was waiting he hadn't realized how powerful the gun the other man had was as it made more and more holes in the wall they were hiding behind. Caroline noticed the shots were getting closer and closer to Klaus' head so she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to face her just before one could get him between the eyes.

Despite the fact that he had just nearly been killed he focused rather on the beautiful face only an inch from his. "Thanks Sweetheart." he said lowly.

Pulling the second gun out of its holster he backed away from her and pointed both at his attacker firing random shots in an effort to kill him. Once again pulling her behind him he fired more and more shots in an effort to protect her, and get closer to the edge of the ferry As they reached the edge he turned to her yelling over all the chaos.

"Can you swim?"

"Only if I need to" she yelled back.

Klaus leaned over to pick her up bridal style "trust me, you need to" he yelled dropping her over the edge and into the water.

As he went to follow her he was pushed back by yet another man in all black and knocked onto the floor. The man threw punches at Klaus but clearly was not as strong as the other man, the fight ended soon with him pushing his attacker into a room full of flames. Turning once again jump off he was faced with his old warden.

"Mikaelson, What do we do?" Gilbert cried

"Wait here, I'll get help" Klaus said before storming off and jumping over the edge of the ferry.

"Okay" John yelled back. He stood there for a minute before he realized his blunder and yelled an unrecognizable noise. Then followed Klaus into the water.

* * *

Damon and Stefan finally made it outside to the back of the boat where they spotted the Americans gleefully shooting at the men who had invaded the boat. Rolling his eyes Stefan glanced at his brother who had a matching look of distaste across his features.

"Idiots" Damon said

Just then the burning man came after them trying to get the box the had stolen back when he had tripped and dropped it in the hallway. As they backed away defenseless, Matt Donovan noticed the danger and fired shots at the attacker, he soon fell overboard finally dead.

"Good shot" Stefan yelled

Damon looked equally amused tossing the box in the air and catching it again. "Didn't even panic"

"Yeah right"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth an explosion pushed them and the American group off of the boat with the blast. As the brothers swam to shore they kept an eye open for either Klaus or Caroline. Noticing both at the same time as Klaus was checking their sister for injuries.

"Let's hope she doesn't develop a hero complex for him" Damon muttered knowing it was already probably too late for that.

Seeing her brothers she took a few steps back from Klaus to help them to shore.

"We've lost all of our stuff! Clothes, equipment, my books!" Caroline said in despair.

Before either could comfort their sister they heard yelling for someone.

"HEY NIK!" Kol shouted trying to get his big brother's attention. "LOOKS TO ME LIKE I'VE GOT ALL THE HORSES!" the brunette triumphantly smiled.

Klaus laughed and called back mimicking Kol's tone. "HEY KOL, LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!"

Kol scoffed and looked around realizing the truth of the man's words "God dammit!"

_**I feel like this chapter may have had too much action but I liked it!**_

_**Review and let me know what you think so far!**_

_**Also I have a tumblr, you can follow me at confidentuseofwhen.tumblr.com**_


	4. Race to Hamunaptra

_**So Saturday is midweek right? right? I'm so sorry guys about the late update and also lack of words. My classes and work are kicking my butt, so as a forgiveness present I'm going to update tonight after work OR tomorrow, its up to you guys. I have a plan I just have to type it up.**_

_**Okay so along with that I hope you guys enjoy its really just a filler chapter.**_

Caroline and the men had walked all night to find some sort of civilization so that they could find horses or camels to travel with and more clothing for the girl in the group. Though Stefan and Damon were able to find their suitcases along with the ex-warden and Klaus' things, Caroline's baggage had gone missing. Truth be told she felt quite exposed, all she had been wearing was a night dress since she was preparing for bed when the attack on the ferry happened. It was white and went straight to her ankles, even in this modest clothing she had caught John Gilbert leering at her while they walked. After a threat from Damon the man had managed to look forward the rest of the trip.

In the early morning they came upon a small village with everything that they needed, with the help of Caroline who had experience in the language and Klaus who had previously been there, the women had taken the blonde beauty away to dress her. Stefan was chosen to watch John since he had already been caught once attempting a peek at his young sister, Damon and Klaus were haggling a price for a few camels to ride on the next leg of the trip. Damon was having a hard time getting the man to back down on the price and Klaus had known when to give up, after an additional five minutes he had it with the two haggling men.

"could you just pay the man Damon! I'd like to leave sometime this week" Klaus said irritably.

"Fine, fine! I just didn't want a whole fleet, not five." Damon complained

"Five is a fleet mate" his friend remarked "you know you could have gotten them for free, all you had to do was offer him your sister"

Just as Klaus said this the women who had helped Caroline get dressed finished and brought her out to meet her brothers. Though what she was wearing was no longer see through it wasn't much better in Klaus' opinion. It was a traditional traveling dress the women in the village wore that gave the legs the look of a skirt but was actually pants. The outfit was a blue color that the man could swear was the exact color of her eyes and a thin veil to cover her face but only made it more alluring. It made him and damon pause for a minute to realize her beauty.

"Tempting, very tempting" Damon said heading for his brother.

"Tempting indeed" Klaus said for a much different reason as he headed towards her to get her settled on one of the camels. "Do you have your things love?"

"yup, I have some clothes for the week now thank God" she smiled.

Klaus walked to her with the camel leaving only inches between the two and grabbed her bag placing it on the camel without looking away from her eyes. Once it was secure he stepped just a bit closer to make sure his intentions were clear to her.

"Does this work often?" She smiled "get close with that smile and let the lady swoon?"

"you would swoon for me?" He asked with a grin.

"no!" she exclaimed, then glanced over to make sure her brothers were occupied before explaining " I am not like most women Klaus, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." she smiled tempting him by wrapping her finger around one of the numerous braids on his neck.

Two could play this game. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and pulled her close reaching his lips to her ear, "Thats why I like you, so much more than a pretty face" then lifted her quickly onto the camel and stepped back with a cruel smile.

"you know, if my brothers see what you are doing you have a likelihood of not making it out of egypt alive" Caroline smiled as she watched him climb onto his own animal.

"Love, lucky for me the big brother act doesn't scare me away so easily." he winked and rode forward to let that sink in.

They rode on for most of that day and the next, not pausing much for food or rest. Mostly just got to know each other much better and four of them bonding over their collective insults and dislike of the warden. On the next morning they came to a stop in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, not twenty minutes later the group from America came to wait as well.

"Klaus!" Kol exclaimed "so glad you didn't get lost brother!"

"Well Kol I'm not one to give up on a challenge," he said before looking back to his partners "I made a promise as well as a bet and I don't intend to let go of either."

The man named Tyler rode up next to him on his horse eyeing Caroline before looking at Klaus. "Thats right, don't forget, The first to Hamunaptra wins five hundred dollars" then he focused once again to the blonde woman "don't worry little lady, when your friends lose I'll take you out for a nice dinner" he winked.

"hmpft" she grunted before giving him a challenging look, "I doubt very much you'll win but I'd like to see you try."

"Kol what are we even waiting for?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Well mate I know your hair is blonde but do try and keep up" he laughed " do you see a city of the dead yet."

"No" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Just you wait" Klaus said smiling.

A few minutes later the sun began to rise and with it the old crumbling buildings came into view much like a mirage would. And Caroline would have assumed so if it weren't for the familiarity in Klaus' eyes.

"Can you believe it?" Tyler said with reverence

"hamunaptra" Shane whispered in his cold creepy voice.

_Man that dude is weird _Caroline though as she looked again at the amazing view. She couldn't believe that what her parents told her was true, finally she could finish out their life goal, as the blonde looked at her brothers they had the same excitement in their eyes. Even though they were more of treasure hunters than archeologists they knew how much this meant to their parents and by extension the whole family. The brothers looked back with smiles as Damon gave her a reassuring nod, and Stefan a subtle wink to her. _This is it! _She thought to herself.

"HEEYAH" Kol exclaimed with a smile as his horse rode off, the first in the race, followed by Klaus.

Soon after the two groups followed pushing their animals to be the first. Stefan and Damon who had a lot of experience in camel riding because of their jobs were close behind the other set of brothers. Much to the surprise of most of the group Caroline had passed the Americans and was close behind her brothers. After that look from the Tyler guy she simply couldn't let him win, she didn't need to be charmed by anyone else on this trip, Klaus was enough. And she certainly wasn't weak enough to let some man assume she wouldn't be the one winning. With a few more encouraging noises she had passed her brothers and was astride Klaus and Kol. They were shocked to say the least in the fact that she could move so quickly, Caroline didn't seem the one to be so killed, and on a camel of all things. So with a playful wink she rode ahead, with Klaus following her determined to either win or get a few more moments alone with the vixen. They were first by a few minutes, Kol seemed to have realized defeat and slowed his horse down now riding next to Stefan and Damon in the distance. Klaus knew he would only have a few minutes before the rest get there and he needed to say a few words. He hopped off his camel and walked to Caroline to help her down once again grabbing her hips. It didn't seem to have the same effect as the day before, she was too giddy about her win.

"We'll I guess we won Five hundred dollars, and bragging rights to the Americans" she said with a smile once her feet were on the floor.

She went to take a step back but Klaus didn't let go of her hips, her breath hitched as he tilted his head forward almost touching her face.

"Klaus... What are you doing" she said hoping it wasn't as breathless as it sounded to her.

"Love I want to make something clear to you, I made you a promise that I would bring you here and help. But make no mistake sweetheart I will have you by the end of this trip. Willingly."

Klaus took a step back and began unloading to set up a camp "And you can call me Nik."

_**So I am wondering if you guys are losing interest as well? I only got three reviews for the last chapter so tell me so I can fix it if you'd like. Okay have a great day and I'll see you next time!**_

_**P.s. you can follow me on tumblr too. .com  
**_


	5. Some bad times

_**Okay so first of all, thank you guys so much for all of your support and reviews last week! They made my day and I loved it. It was actually the most amount of review I have ever gotten on a single chapter so again thank you! This is the next one and I am actually right now as you read working on the next one to be posted tomorrow. And I will even if it kills me. So you can skip the next bit of my author's note if you'd like but I do urge everyone to read the warning. Also I want to apologize for not updating last Sunday like I said I would... I don't like breaking my word so I just felt bad about it.  
**_

_**The Originals- I'm just going to give my quick opinion on what happened last week. First I normally don't like Tyler but him as the bad guy I fanned myself a bit because of how hot it was. Just... Damn boy! Also Backstabber? really Haley because I am pretty sure he isn't the one who made friends with people just to get them killed. Just saying.**_

_**The Vampire Diaries- MY SHIPPER HEART BROKE FOR SIMARA! I am not one who typically gets emotional for tv shows but I cried a bit no joke! Also I salute Sass Master Silas, you shall be missed sir!**_

_**THIS IS THE MOTHERFUCKING WARNING I TOLD YOU NOT TO SKIP- Okay so those of you who have watched the mummy know what I am talking about when I say "the warden and the bug" scene. If you don't and bugs make you queasy please skip the last part of the chapter. If you do and hate that scene like I do please skip the last bit of the chapter. If you don't care, read it with the knowledge that I love you readers so much I actually watched that scene just to get it right for you. For those of you who are skipping it starts at the words "John finished his excavation"**_

The next morning was a hustle and bustle of everyone getting ready for their excavations in Hamunaptra, after a little bit of negotiations the American group took control of the opening that Klaus remembered well from Finn's escape five years earlier. He couldn't help but think Kol may know something he didn't. Caroline seemed insistent on a spot near the dog-like statue where his life had been spared though he felt it was unlikely to have anything of importance the gorgeous girl seemed insistent on there so he let it go.

Tyler, Matt and Kol were standing on a hill watching the other group with interest as Shane guided the workers they had hired to dig where Kol had pointed. As the boys smoked cigars and watched Matt's face became increasingly suspicious when remembering the blonde girls determination for that specific spot.

"Do ya' think they know something we don't?" He asked

Kol lit up another cigar and thought before answering

"Probably, Klaus is one of the smartest men I know. He is my brother after all" Kol winked "but also he has great instincts when it comes to people, he trusts that girl so I'm going to say yes they do."

"Well with the information you have we will probably find the gold before they do." Tyler said confidently

"Normally I would say yes, Klaus is smart but I'm quicker when it comes to treasure finding. However the two men with them are the Salvatore brothers." Kol sighed _definitely picked the wrong side this time._

Tyler's face became dead serious as soon as the words came out of the other brunette mouth. " The Salvatore brothers? Archeologists and notorious artifact finders? Well, shit we might as well pack up now and go home." He said angrily,

They may be based in Egypt but no one was more famous for the gift of success than the Salvatore family. Noteworthy for most every important find for the last twenty years due to their parents' success as well as their own. The only time they had stopped was when their parents had past and Caroline needed taken care of being only sixteen at the time. After that the first two years had been spent with her _the three musketeers! _She used to call them. Then on her birthday she insisted they go do what they did best but luck was not on their side these past three years.

"Well we do have a fighting chance, they may have something to back the name but those boys haven't been successful since their parents died five years back." Shane spoke walking up to them. "I have my doubts they will find anything before us, besides they are following a woman, what does a woman know?"

"They are staring again" Caroline complained looking up from her book "I can feel Shane's beady eyes on me again"

"Well I'm pretty sure that Kol guy has a thing for our new friend Klaus little sister, he's been hounding the man all day." Stefan said with a laugh.

"Actually that would be my brother," Klaus said not looking up from tying a knot in the rope he was holding "He is insistent on holding the tradition of annoying little brother, something I'm sure you have never done Stefan."

"Not at all" he laughed again "need some help?"

"Yes I'd like you and Damon to test this rope before we use it" He said handing it over while Caroline studied the statue.

Klaus went to his bag and pulled out a smaller work bag while heading towards her. They hadn't spoken since his confession to her the day before, and though she wasn't unreceptive of his advances at the time she was doing a hell of a job avoiding him now.

"What are you looking at?" he asked to make her aware of his presence.

"Well this is Anubis, or at least the start of it" Caroline went on to explain "If I am reading this correctly, and trust me I am, then this is where the book of Amun-Ra is buried, should be at the base. If you and my brothers can find a way in from here? We would be right where we need to be"

"We'll get right on that love," Klaus said then held the pack out to her "This is something I commandeered from our American friends, since you lost your supplies I thought you may be in need of theirs..." He trailed off as he put it in her hands.

"Wow, this is... Um... This is great thank you." she said "About what you said yesterday, well actually what you have been saying these last few days. I am not going to be easy you know, I won't just listen to a few spoken words and beg you to take me." Caroline said. She needed him to know that while he was nice to look at she wasn't some easy girl and her focus was on this find, not some guy who she'd only known for a few days.

"Oh sweetheart, when I do have you trust me I won't stop till you beg." Klaus winked and walked away. He understood that she was focused on finding the golden book in memory of her parents but he wasn't going to give up after a few harsh words either. He heard her huff something along the lines of _the nerve of him _and plop on the ground to study more about the city they were in. Klaus smirked walking towards her brothers and the lazy warden while the found a way in.

It didn't take too long as soon as Caroline pointed out that the ancient mirror above ground were in one direction and to the group's pleasure John went to stand there and fell right through a weak point. Unlucky for them he was still intact when he landed and just whined and complained about bugs and being in the dark. Klaus tied the rope to a pillar and pulled to ensure the strength so they wouldn't all risk the fall as the warden did. Stefan went first, then helped Caroline who insisted on bringing a book down as well.

"Really Care? It's pitch dark down there, how are you going to read?" Damon called climbing down next.

"Damon you of all people know I am smarter than I look, just you wait." The blonde girl said walking to another old _- ancient-_ mirror.

As the men caught a few of the excavation bags filled with tools of the like for the project, Caroline fiddled with the pieces of metal before calling _and let there be light._ The room they were standing in lit up due to all the reflective surfaces pointing in all the correct directions. It was filled with many table-like surfaces both horizontal and vertical, as well as places for torches on the walls and what looked like a sarcophagus against one wall. A few ancient bowls strewn here and there, with metal pokers lying in many places.

"Oh I know where we are!" the lady called "its a Sah-Netjer!"

"Gazunteight" John Gilbert called at the same time Klaus asked _what?_

"It's a preparation room" she explained

"Preparation for what?" the blonde man asked

"For entering the afterlife" Caroline said in a playful spooky voice.

"Mummies, my good sir" Stefan said "this is where they made the mummies."

As they explored the room Klaus and Damon came across an old hallway.

"This is the way" Damon said

"How do you know" Klaus asked

"Hold your hand out, Can you feel the wind blow?" Klaus nodded "this means it leads to another exit, only way through is out my old man always said." As he went forward.

The rest of the group carefully followed behind the two with torches in hand for a few minutes when all of a sudden a noise came from about like a horde of rats running though in a different direction. Caroline having read up on Hamunaptra from a young age knew better, that this wasn't rats but bugs.

"Ew" she whispered

"What was that?" John called

"Sounds like... Bugs" Damon said

"Bugs! I hate bugs!" he replied

"We don't care" Stefan said, earning a chuckle from the rest of the group as they trudged on.

Soon they came to another room where Caroline could see the legs of Anubis and informed the group they had found it.

"The secret compartment should be somewhere in here..." She said

Suddenly the group heard more noises this time definitely not from any four-legged creature. In a sign of protection the three gentlemen hid Caroline behind them grabbing their weapons just in case. The Gilbert however hid behind the lady ready to run if things went south. The men braced themselves at one corner of the Anubis legs before jumping around the corner guns high to find the noise. When they did they found it wasn't some evil spirit but the Americans and Kol guns up as well. Once they had a good look at each other, Kol laughed and was first to put his guns down followed by everyone else in both groups.

"You scared the shit out of us Klaus." Kol said

"Likewise brother"

"Hey that's my toolkit" professor Shane said advancing on Caroline who was still holding the pack Klaus had given her earlier.

"I don't think so" Klaus said pointing his gun at the man. Once he did all guns were up again.

"Okay, perhaps I was mistaken" Shane said backing up with his hands in the air.

"Alright you guys have a nice day we have a lot of work to do around here" Caroline said sweetly despite the guns still in the air.

"I don't think the so little lady" the Professor spoke again "this is our dig site"

"We got here first" She said threateningly.

Klaus pulled the hammer back on his gun to show that he wasn't moving as did Tyler.

"This is our statue friend," Tyler called

"I don't see your name on it pal" Stefan said pushing forward a little more.

"Well Nik, there is five of you and fifteen of us, I don't like your odds" Kol said with a smile.

"Fuck off Kol,"

As the men continued to squabble Caroline noticed a crack in the floor. _That's odd, if this is the ground floor that crack wouldn't be there. _She thought pushing some dirt and pebbles in it to see what happened, when she did there was a faint noise that indicated the rocks had fallen a whole floor. This wasn't the base, she looked up to see if anyone else had noticed, nope just her.

"For God sake guys lets not be children," Caroline chastised, getting funny looks from her brothers who knew she wasn't one to back down. "If we are going to play together we must learn to share." she looked at Klaus attempting to convey a message "there are other places to dig" she explained placing a hand on his arm softly to get him to put the gun down.

After the standoff with the other group, Klaus and Caroline had found some stairs that lead to a lower floor, with the help of a map she had _borrowed _from Alaric they came to just below where the base of the statue would be. Klaus, Stefan and Damon stood on stone blocks and began to dig upwards in an attempt to get to the book quicker. They were becoming slightly annoyed as Caroline was jumping around like a kid in a candy store spouting little facts about the book and its origin and Anubis and mummies. For Klaus it was only slightly interesting since he had truly no clue about any of this, the other brothers however were irked beyond belief because they knew almost every fact she did thanks to the education of their parents.

"According to these hieroglyphics this should be right underneath the statue." She said. "You should come up right between his legs"

"And when those damn idiots from the other camp go to sleep, no offense to your brother" Damon said

"None taken trust me" Klaus spoke

"We will dig our way up and steal the book right out from under them." Stefan finalized their plans.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment" the Brit spoke

"Yes, but only if the others haven't beaten us to it." Caroline said from her spot watching them, really watching Klaus. He had a pick ax that he was using over his head to break tiles on the roof to reach the base of the statue. She didn't think she'd seen this action look so sexy before, it takes a lot of strength to properly use that ax in a regular fashion but to use it like this was even more exertion. _Damn he's strong_. Then a towel was thrown in her face, she looked for the culprit, and she saw Stefan standing there hands on his hips and an amused look on his face.

He pointed to the side of his mouth "you got a little something there Care"

Caroline blushed, rolling her eyes knowing he meant that she was drooling over the man in the hot back, _more like hot butt_, she thought.

"Where did the warden go?" Damon asked looking around.

* * *

John Gilbert got bored of the talk about some stupid book and went exploring on his own, he came to a small tunnel and crawled through to a large open room. It was covered in ancient pictures of pharaoh's, slaves and all different wars. He stood up to get a closer look at one such picture when he notices some raised bumps on the wall. They definitely weren't natural, with a blue sheen on it and a depressed line in the middle he knew that these rock like things could be worth some value. Taking a pocket knife from his satchel he stuck it under one of the bumps and dug it out of its spot. A satisfying plop came when one finally removed and John pulled it closer to have a look.

"Very valuable" he said to himself.

He gave the piece a kiss and placed it in his satchel before removing another one. Two, three more and he kept going, one however didn't land in the bag like it should have, John was careless and it fell to the sand beneath him.

* * *

Let's get us some treasure" Tyler said jamming a crowbar into the base of Anubis.

"Careful!" Shane yelled stopping him from continuing. "Setti was no fool, perhaps we should let the diggers do the work." he nodded his head to the men standing to the side.

"I think we should listen to the professor, Lockwood" Matt said

"Alright," he sighed "get'em over here."

Shane spoke in a different language calling the men over to open where the compartment was. As they walked closer, they grabbed the crowbars than jamming them forcefully into the cracks moving them in different directions to loosen the panel. Shane continued to encourage them in their language while watching from a distance with the rest of the group. Getting impatient he yelled louder and louder at the men to hurry with the panel sounding more and more aggressive each time. As soon as the piece came undone there was a loud hiss and a fog of strange smoke was emitted. All the men who had opened it began to scream in pain as they turned to face the men who had hired them. All of them screamed in horror as the workers seemed to have their skin melting off of them slowly.

* * *

Stefan and Damon were using mallets as golf clubs and rocks as balls during a self-proclaimed break from the dig. They weren't getting any headway and needed some rest, Klaus watched from his spot next to Caroline as she explained the mummification process to him in great gory detail.

"So just so I know I am hearing you right, they pulled out your insides and put them in jars?" He asked, it sounded terrifying.

"And your heart.." Caroline said before turning to look at him "You want to know how they took out the brain?"

"Care he doesn't need to know this" Damon complained, he knew and wished he didn't.

"They would heat up a metal stick, shove it up your nose, scramble things around in there, then rip it all out through your nostrils" she said with a smile when Klaus made a disgusted face.

"That's gotta hurt"

"It's called mummification, you'd be dead when they do this" Caroline explained.

"For the record" Stefan said to face the two "if I die here do not put me down for mummification."

"Likewise" Damon called shooting a particularly big rock at the roof.

As soon as it hit there was a loud thud behind him, he turned to see Klaus and Caroline covered in dust but unharmed and a large box landing in front of them. They stood up to get closer.

"Oh my God its a... A sarcophagus" Caroline explained "Buried at the based of Anubis, he must have been someone of great importance... Or he did something very bad" She said ominously.

* * *

As John was finishing up his excavation of the blue rocks the one that he had dropped earlier began to shake, then with a quiet pop the shell broke revealing a small beetle the bug ran towards his shoe and began to burrow inside it. The warden looked down noticing something strange about his shoe, it felt ... odd... not right, then a searing pain shot up from his foot. There was something inside his foot and it was moving, John felt every single little wiggle from whatever had gotten inside. He knew without a shadow of a doubt it was probably from one of the bugs that the group had heard earlier, screaming in pain as the thing crawled up the inside of his leg stretching the skin in the most painful way possible, smacking at his leg hoping to kill whatever it was.

"Help! Help me!" he yelled even though he knew no one would come to his rescue "Oh God help me!"

John felt the bug move upwards to his abdomen, hoping to get a closer look he ripped his shirt open to reveal a small round bump moving across his skin. _It hurts so badly!_ All he could do was scream as he watched it move just under the surface. He felt it move over his ribs and under his heart then move onto his neck and warden kept screaming hoping even the noise would alleviate this fiery pain, _this is it, I'm going to die._ He thought the pain couldn't get any worse until the bug dug deep into his temple and then brain.

_**Okay so I will have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon or morning depending on how much I finish tonight. Please review!**_

_**Also I realized I URL didn't show up these last two times I put it up so we will try something new.**_

_**"confident use of when" just take out the spaces.**_


	6. The plot thickens

_**I did it! I did it! I updated when I said I would! Okay so this is the next chapter I actually wrote most of it last night but I wanted to wait until today to post. So I hope you like it and I have a longer note at the bottom! **_

Caroline used one of the tools Klaus had given her to wipe the sand nearest to them on the top of the sarcophagus, she hoped to get a read on who exactly was buried under Anubis. Once most of the dirt was gone Klaus held a burning torch next to what she was reading for better light, it took a moment to decipher what exactly the hieroglyphics were saying. These were older than what she was used to, and instead of carefully carved, it looks as if these words had been etched in a hurry.

" well who is it Care?" Stefan asked

"he...that.. shall not be named" she said quietly

Klaus looked under the drawings when he noticed a strange anomaly to the pattern, he blew on it to get rid of excess sand and reveal a deeply carved circle with six triangle pieces spreading from it.

"This looks like some sort of lock."

"well who ever was put in, definitely wasn't coming out anytime soon." Damon said from where he was lounging.

"It'll take a month to crack this thing with out the key, I mean I could call my sister, she used to work with Kol on things like this. Pretty good with locks, but it would take her at least two weeks to get here."

"A key," Caroline said to herself "A key! That's what he was talking about!"

"he who?" Damon asked

"the man on the ferry, with the hook. He wanted the map and a key, I didn't know what he was talking about" Caroline spoke before reaching into her brothers pack for the trinket box that started this whole mess. " I think he meant this" she opened it and placed it where the circle was, it fit perfectly. She smiled looking at the boys triumphantly.

Her moment was broken however when they heard the screams of John Gilbert from just outside of the room. Quickly Stefan and Damon grabbed their guns following Klaus to the opening just in case of serious threat. Once in the hall they saw John run from another room holding his head in his hands as if he was in serious pain. He ran toward them pushing Caroline out of his way and further down the hall at full speed with his head down, not looking where he was going the warden ran full on right into a wall and fell back motionless.

"Care go back inside the room," Stefan said quietly. He knew the man was dead but wanted to protect his sister even a little from whatever was going on.

"What? why?" she complained "I can help!"

Damon however was not as soft "Care, no go back in the fucking room now, we will be there soon but I don't want you here if he wakes up and tries to attack you."

"fine" She stomped back the way she came.

"you know he's dead right? a force that strong there is no way he survived" Klaus said looking at the pair.

"of course we do, but this is Caroline's first trip like this, she isn't used to the death and danger part." Damon explained "If we can put it off a little longer... we will."

"Alright well I think this is enough for one day, I'll take care of him, you two take your sister back to camp" Klaus said moving forward.

* * *

That night Stefan, Damon and Caroline were sitting around a fire reviewing everything that had happened that day. Caroline had a notepad on her lap and was on one side while her brothers sat opposite her on the other side of the flame. It was a routine their parents had started as a way to look back and see if any option or path had been missed. The major points of the discovery would be written down, including speculation and the untimely death of John Gilbert.

"What do you think killed him?" Caroline asked

"did you ever see him drink?" Damon replied with sarcasm.

"well it seems our American friends had some misfortune as well today" Klaus spoke from behind Caroline and took the empty seat next to her. "Three of their diggers were melted"

"what?!" Caroline asked "How?"

"Salt acid" He said looking to her brothers. He could see the wariness on their faces due to the closeness between him and Caroline but also concern for the misfortune of the other group. "Pressurized salt acid, some kind of ancient booby trap. It seems our decision to move to another location was a good on on your part love. If we hadn't, that could have been us."

"Maybe this place really is cursed" Stefan said, just then a strong wind blew brushing a silence over the group as well.

"oh come on guys!" Caroline said shaking her curly blond head.

"oh you don't believe in curses then?" Klaus asked

"no, I believe if I can see it or touch it, then its real. Thats what I believe" She said with determination.

"well sweetheart, I believe in being prepared." he said loading his shotgun.

Damon reached over to the wardens satchel "well lets see what our good friend Gilbert believed in" and began rummaging through it. "OW" he cried.

Caroline squealed "oh my god what is it?"

"just a broken bottle, glenlivet. Twelve years old!" Damon shrugged "well he had good taste" then took a drink.

Just then Klaus heard a lot of rustling from the other camp. "I'm going to check it out, stay here"

"Wait I want to come!" Caroline said. Following after him and not much behind were her brothers trying to keep her in one spot.

As the got closer the group spotted some men on horses attacking the Americans yelling chants and using intimidation tactics. Shots were being fired from both sides as the chaos ensued, Klaus used his pistol to take down a few. He may not be on their side but his brother was and he protects family. He looked over and watched Caroline run with his shotgun looking for somewhere to shoot, then a rider came from behind almost attacking her before she let out a shot that took him down. Glad she was safe he looked for the rest of his group while letting a few shots out on some of the men who had attempted to attack him. He laughed when he saw Damon and Stefan drinking from the bottle and shooting their guns before Kol came and stole their drink for a few sips. As he watched the Salvatores and his brother, a man he thought he recognized came from behind them separating the three who ran in different directions, Stefan however was still being chased.

"Klaus! how 'bout some help!" stefan yelled trying to get away from the familiar man riding past him.

Just before he did pass, Klaus jumped onto him so that they would both be knocked to the ground. They both jumped ready to fight, and the scuffle continued on for a few minutes until Klaus got hold of a dynamite stick and lit it on fire, holding it out for the other man to see the fuse. Recognizing defeat the man who was clearly the leader called his men to stop the fighting and turned to his opponent.

"enough, there will be no more death today. But if you do not leave by sundown tomorrow you will all perish." he then grabbed a horse from one of his men, mounted it and rode away.

As they left Klaus took the fuse from the stick, throwing it to the ground he looked behind him and saw Caroline on the ground. He walked over quickly taking the gun from her hands and helping her stand.

"Caroline, are you alright?" he was holding her by her upper arms ensuring she wouldn't fall.

"m'fine" she said in a daze

"are you sure?" he asked grabbing under her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"yeah, thank you"

"See that proves it! No one protect land like this unless its valuable" Tyler said "Setti's gold has to be under this sand somewhere!"

"no, these men are from the desert, they value water. Not gold." Klaus spoke not looking away from the blonde beauty in front of him.

"you know," Shane said walking up to them "maybe we should join forces, just at night... for protection of the lady of course"

* * *

After the attack the group moved back to their campsite with only one extra person Kol, who claimed the Americans could have the money because he valued his life more than those trouble makers who were clearly cursed. Once there the group decided to drink the old bottle the warden had left in celebration of life and share stories. Soon Stefan had passed out from having more than his fair share, alcohol had always been his vice. Then Damon and Kol turned in for the early morning tomorrow. This left Klaus who hadn't had anything to drink, so he was sober and his rather drunk companion who slurred her words after only a few gulps of the liquid. Caroline and Klaus shared stories from their childhood and so on to pass the time leading to now, when just a few moments ago the girl insisted that she could hold her own in a fight. She demanded he stand and fight her, turns out she can fight as well as she can shoot, not well at all.

"okay, love, now lets try a right hook" Klaus said. He grabbed her hand to show her the proper way. "ball your fist up, keep your thumb out, and put it up just like that" he held her arm out the correct way. "now hit my hand with your fist and mean it"

"okay mean it" she swung her fist to his open palm, though she hit her target everything else became wobbly as she spun almost falling to the ground. "oops" she said giggling uncontrollably.

Klaus caught her trying not to get distracted by the intoxication vanilla smell, and sat her down next to him in hopes she wouldn't fall over simply sitting. "I believe it is time for another drink"

"unlike my brother, I can hold my liquor" Caroline said making a grab for the bottle her brother was currently cuddling. Then unscrewed the top to take a generous drink.

"and unlike your brothers miss" he leaned forward into her ear "you I just don't get"

she nodded turning around to face him "I know, you're wondering what is a place like me doing in a girl like this?" she slurred

"something along those lines sweetheart"

"well my dad, and mom were pretty famous for their ability to find what no one else could. Mostly ancient stuff from Greece, Rome, and Egypt. But there was one thing they couldn't find, it was written about all over ancient scrolls and walls in many, many countries."

"and what is that?"

Caroline's eyes lit up in excitement "The book of Amun-Ra, it has all these spells and incantations in it from old egypt. My parents were obsessed and when my brothers' were born they passed this passion on as a family tradition of excavation. Liz and Guiseppe Salvatore and the two prodigy sons! Off to find the unattainable wherever it may be! They thought they were done after two boys but nope! I popped in on Stefan's tenth birthday." She got close and whisper like it was a secret "Damon doesn't know, but Stefan says I'm the best present he ever got. shhhhhhh" she said holding her finger to his lips. She didn't move her hand for a few seconds but then she ripped it away quickly. "you know you have the softest lips I have ever kissed."

"is that so?" Klaus asked quietly.

"yup, I want to kiss them again, but it has to stay a secret. Klaus can't know I want to kiss him, and put my hands in his hair or touch his chest and lots of other things" she whispered in earnest.

"well I'm sure he wouldn't mind" he spoke pushing some over her hair behind her ear. "he also thinks you should call him Nik"

"Oh Okay Nik" Caroline said "you can call me Care then" then put both her hands on his cheeks and leaned in so there lips were almost touching.

"Why won't you kiss me love?"

"I told you, _you _have to chase _me_. That means you do the kissing mister" she said

Klaus slowly put one hand behind her neck, then leaned in and took her lips with his. It was slow and questioning at first but once she moaned her acceptance Klaus took over the kiss completely. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips in request for entrance, as she opened her mouth he leaned over her laying Caroline down on the ground. It felt good to be over her like this, to him it felt _right._ Never in his life had he wanted a woman like he wanted Caroline. Klaus knew he couldn't take it much farther because she was drunk and it wouldn't be right but he wanted to indulge for just a little longer. Her hands were everywhere on him, she couldn't seem to find a good place to hold him, while he simply took to rubbing his hands up and down from her hips to just above her breasts. Once Klaus broke the kiss and leaned to taste the skin on her neck, she seemed to snap back into reality. She couldn't do this, not her and now atleast, she had her family to think of, Caroline was here for that book and this needed to stop.

"I need to go to bed"

"I'll take you anywhere," he said breathless not moving from his spot kissing her chest now.

"no I mean alone" She pushed lightly on his chest so she could see him as she slide her hands up his neck and to his face "I don't want this when I am drunk, I want to remember all of it Nik"

He backed up so she could move from under him and to her own bed alone, as he watched her go he knew that tonight wouldn't be one of good rest, at least not for him.

_**Was that awkward? It felt awkward, okay so anyway I don't know specifically when I will update but rest assured it will be at some point this week (maybe Thursday).**_

_**I also want to address something, someone pointed out that this is really close to the movie and they are not wrong. But as you can see I am starting to go off book and I will be moving it more and more away from the exact story line in the movie. It will still be similar but I don't think Klaus and Caroline would react the same exact way Rick and Evey do. Also its the desert so things are going to get a little **_**heated. ;)**

**Please review!**

**Also my Tumblr is confidentuseofwhen.**


End file.
